No te pases de la linea
by Sabrina-sama
Summary: Una chica actua muy seductora contigo,¿que harias? KazexReika.


**Hola! Aquí esta otro fanfic. Es de mi pareja favorita: kazemaruxreika. Espero que les guste. Este fanfic fue inspirado en el fanfic ****solo amigos**** de ****feathered moon wings, ****asi que va en honor a ella. Sin mas parloteo, aquí voy…**

***NOTA: lo que esta en * son pensamientos.**

Era un lindo dia en la ciudad Inazuma. El bello Ichirota Kazemaru estaba en clase. Estaba en su propio mundo. Odiaba la clase que estaban dando, matemáticas(quien no la odia?). estaba a punto de echar un suspiro, cuando el profesor dijo:

-alumnos y alumnas, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. Por favor sean amables con ella-dijo el profesor-pasa.-y al decir eso, una chica, no muy alta, de cabello castaño rojizo largo amarado en sienas rastas, de ojos verdes oscuro, entre al aula.-por favor preséntate al curso.

-mi nombre es Reika Midou, mucho gusto.-dijo la chica.

-bien. Siéntate al lado del joven Kazemaru-dijo señalando hacia el mencionado.

Reika se sento al lado del chico de pelo azul. Kazemaru era muy amigable, asi que la saludo.

-hola, soy Ichirota Kazemaru. Mucho gusto.

La chica no dijo nadfa, le sonrio y le giño el ojo(típico de ella). Kazemaru hizo un leve sonrojo, pero no presto mucha atención a lo que hizo la chica. Las clases pasaban tranquilas, ni tanto, porque Kazemaru noto que la tal Reika se pasaba las clases enteras mirándolo. Cuando toco el timbre para recreo, Kazemaru se disponía a salir cuando sintió que alguien le agarro la mano.

-¿eh?...-se puso rojo al ver que la chica le estaba agarrando la mano.

-hola-dijo Reika.

-¿ahora es que me vienes a saludar? te salude orita y no dijiste nada.

-lo siento, pero es que me pareces lindo.

-si, todo el mundo dice eso…. ¿¡¿¡Que?-se asombro este.

-pues si, como soy nueva, ¿me podrias enseñar la secundaria?-le dijo para luego guiñarle el ojo de nuevo.

-eh…..si, aja…..

-¡que bien! Pues vamos-y al decir esto, jalo al chico por la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la secundaria entera. Mientras caminaban, Kazemaru estaba rojito. Pensaba en lo que la chica le había dicho* lo siento, pero es que me pareces lindo.*, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-oye, ¿Cuál es este club?-le pregunto Reika.

-ah….eh…este es el club de música.

-ok..

-eh….te puedo preguntar algo….-dijo Kazemaru.

-si.

-eh…. ¿Por qué dijiste que yo era….lindo?-dijo sonrojado.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-¿entonces?-dijo extrañado.

-ahh, perdón…. ¿ten han dicho que tienes unos bellos ojos?

-¿eh..?-se pone mas rojo.

-si, tienes unos ojos bellos…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Kazemaru. Kazemaru solo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero la chica se acercaba mas hasta que Kazemaru sintió la pared en su espalda. Ya no tenia a donde moverse. La chica estaba super cerca de Kazemaru. Kazemaru se puso como el cabello de Hiroto.

-eh…. Estas muy cer…ca

-lo se-le sonrio la chica-¿nunca una chica se te había acercado asi?.

-eh…..no…

-ya veo, asi que soy la primera. Que honor.-dijo la chica para después comenzar a acercar sus labios a los de Kazemaru. Kazemaru no sabia que hacer. Unos milímetros separaban los labios de ella con los de el, hasta que..

-sabes, te vez tan sexy cuando te sonrojas-le susurro para después separarse de el.-ven, ya se esta acabando el recreo-dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Kazemaru se quedo atonito. ¿Qué había pasado? La chica estaba asi de besarlo y ahora actua como si nada había pasado. Kazemaru estaba rojito y, sobretodo, confudido.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí?-le pregunto la chica.

-ehh….ah… ya voy-dijo.

El timbre sono y todos entraron a los salones de clases. Kazemaru entro y se sento. Todavía estaba confudido. ¿Qué fue eso?. El seguía pensando hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kazemaru, ¿Dónde estuviste? Te estaba buscando-le pregunto cierto castaño.

-E-Endo…..lo siento, lo que pasa es la chica nueva me pidió que le enseñara la escuela.

-….

-….

-….

-¿Endo?*que tiene todo el mundo hoy que hace eso*

-ehhhh, Kazemaru, le gustas a la chica esa-le dijo pícaramente Endo.

-¿¡que! Tu siempre con tus cosas raras-le dijo Kazemaru- ademas, fue hoy que nos conocimos..

-para eso existe el amor a primera vista, dahhh-le dijo Endo.

-como tu digas…

Cuando toco el timbre de salida, todos salieron. Kazemaru iba a salir, cuando el profesor lo detuvo.

-Kazemaru, según mis papeles, a ti y al joven Max les toca hacer la limpieza del curso.

-pero Max no vino.

-bueno, lo va a tener que hacer solo-dijo el profe para después irse.

-perfecto, lo que me faltaba-se quejo. Busco la escoba, el trapeador y la cubeta con agua y comenzó a limpiar. Estaba barriendo cuando sintió que, por atrás, alguien pasabas sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, como si lo quisiera abrazar. Kazemaru se puso rojo, voltio para ver quien era.

-¡Reika! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo y se solto de los brazos de Reika.

Reika no dijo nada, solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera diciendo ¿te gusto?.

-como sea… estoy limpiando…..vete por favor-le pidió Kazemaru, aun sonrojado.

-¿no necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto la chica.

-¿me vas a ayudar?-se sorprendio Kazemaru. Por lo general, a nadie le gusta limpiar el curso. (YO: odio eso. En mi escuela japonesa cuando se acaba la clase, nos ponen a limpiar el curso. Uf, lo odio eso).

-si-y al decir eso, cogio una escoba y comenzo a barrer. Kazemaru se quedo sorprendido, pero no le hiba a decir que no, odiaba limpiar el curso solo. Cuando terminaron, se fueron a sus casas. Kazemaru acompaño a la chica a la casa, como agradecimiento. Hoy no tenían entrenamiento. Durante el camino a la casa de Reika hubo total silencio, hasta que…

-Kaze-kun, ¿tienes novia?-le pregunto Reika.

-no….¿por?

-¿con que estas soltero? ¡que bueno!-dijo la chica feliz.

Llegaron a la casa de Reika. La chica se despidio con un beso en la mejilla del chico. Este se sonrojo. Reika se despidió y entro a la casa. De regreso a casa, Kazemaru no dejaba de pensar en Reika: ¿Por qué actuaba asi con el? ¿acaso estaría enamorado de el como dijo Endo?

-no eso no puede ser-dijo el. De repente se puso a pensar en sus lindos ojos verdes, como sonreia, cuando le dijo Kaze-kun….-¡¿en que estoy pensando? ¿acaso me gusta ella?

Cuando llego a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación. No durmió bien, pensando en lo sucedido de hoy… A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba llegando a la secundaria, alguien le brinco encima haciendo que este se caiga junto con esa persona.

-¡Reika! ¿Por qué me saltas asi?-se quejo Kazemaru.

-buenos días se dice primero-dijo ella.

-buenos días…¿y bien?

-para saludarte, Kaze-kun.

-¿asi? Pues no lo hagas.

-ok-dijo para después irse.

Kazemaru se levanto y siguió su rumbo al aula. Cuando llego recreo, Kazemaru iba a la cafetería, cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía.

-Reika, ¿Qué pasa, te perdiste o algo?

-no, solo que quiero estar contigo.

Kazemaru, al oir eso, se puso rojito.

-y…..¿por que….quieres…estar..conmigo?-le pregunto sonrojado.

-me pareces amigable.

-..gracias….

-y también guapo-dijo con una voz seductora.

-¿perdon?-no daba crédito a lo que oyo: primero le dijo que era lindo, luego que tiene unos bellos ojos, después que era sexy, y ahora que era guapo. ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

-entonces…¿te puedo acompañar?

-es…ta bien….

Los dos entraron a la cafetería. Endo les hizo una seña de que vinieran a la mesa donde estaba sentado el y Tsunami, Fubuki, Goenji, Kido y Haruna(YO: me imagino que saben porque Haruna esta ahí, por Fubuki). Kazemaru no quería sentarse donde el, porque sabia que Endo le iba a hacer el mismo comentario de ayer, pero Reika fue a donde Endo.

-hola reika-le saludo alegremente el portero mas jevi del mundo. Y todos la saludaron.

-hola-dijo ella.

-Kazemaru, ¿no me dijiste que tenias novia?-le dijo Tsunami.

-ella no es mi novia-dijo Kazemaru sonrojado.

-aja-dijo Goenji.

-hola soy Haruna Otonashi-se presento la menor.

-hola soy Reika Mido-le dijo alegre.

-si quieres, ¿te puedo presentar a otras chicas?-le dijo Haruna.

-si,claro-y se fueron.

-Kazemaru, te lo estoy diciendo, ella esta por ti.-le repitió Endo.

-si, Endo-lo ignoro Kazemaru.

-pero, también a Kazemaru le gusta ella-dijo el inocente Fubuki.

-¡¿Qué! Eso no es verdad-dijo rojito.

-Kazemaru, yo se de eso-le respondio este.

-es verdad, tu no vez que a el le gusta Haruna. A el tu no lo puedes engañar-le dijo Endo.

Kido solo vio a Fubuki con una mirada asesina(ya habían hablado de ese tema y por suerte Fubuki salio vivo).

Durante las clases, Kazemaru no prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en lo que le habían dicho los chicos, en especial Fubuki: ¿estaria enamorado de ella? Miro hacia donde Reika y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Kazemaru se sonrojo. Ella solo le giño el ojo y le lanzo un beso. Era definitivo, ella estaba enamorada de el, o simplemente lo hacia para molestar…

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Reika había ingresado a la secundaria. Durante esos días ella ha estado pegada a Kazemaru: Le salta encima, lo abraza, incluso le ha robado par de besitos en la boca. Kazemaru estaba enojado, no le gustaba eso. El no estaba enamorado de ella para permitir que ella lo trate como su novio, ¿o si? Mañana tenia que entregar una maqueta del sistema solar. El y su compañero de trabajo, Endo, lo habían hecho ayer en la casa de Endo y el se lo trajo a Kazemaru para que no lo dejara mañana( Kazemaru es mil veces mas responsable que el). Estaban ellos dos caminando por las escaleras del colegio, con le trabajo, cuando Reika le salto encima a Kazemaru, quien tenia el trabajo en mano pero Reika no se había dado cuenta. Al caerle encima, Kazemaru pierde el equilibrio y cae encima del trabajo. Cuando Kazemaru se logro quitar a Reika de encima y vio el trabajo destrozado, jurado que le iba a dar algo. Se puso rojo del enojo.

-eh…Kazemaru- decia nervioso Endo. Cuando Kazemaru se enoja, no es muy lindo como decía Reika-yo me…voy…he,he..bye-y se fue corriendo.

-Kaze-kun…no era mi intención-dijo Reika apenada.

-escucha Reika, que esta es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no me llames Kaze-kun,¿oiste?. Segundo te había dicho que no brincaras encima y ¿ahora vez lo que hiciste?¡tu sabes cuanto nos costo hacer eso! Y….-estaba tan enojado que ni podía hablar.

-pero…no fue mi intención….

-¡si! ¡Si fue tu intención! Te lo había dicho antes y no me hiciste caso. Reika, no te lo quería decir, pero, me tienes harto con tus cosas. NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TRATES ASI, ¿quedo claro? Yo no soy nada tuyo y tampoco lo seremos.

-pero….

-¿tu crees que yo estaría con una niña estupida como tu?-dijo Kazemaru del enojo. Lo que no sabia es que después se iba a arrepentir.

-Kazemaru….-dijo Reika con lagrimas en los ojos. Le dolio que le dijera estúpida y que le hubiese hablado asi. Al ver eso, Kazemaru se dio cuenta te lo que dijo:*le dije estúpida, pero ¿Qué hice?*

-Reika..no era mi inte…..-no termino de hablar. Reika se fue corriendo.-¡espera!-dijo para después caerle atrás. Corrio tras ella y cuando estaba asi de agarrarla, ella doble inesperadamente y Kazemaru choco con la pared. Cuando reacciono, había perdido a Reika de vista.

-bien hecho Kaze-baka-se dijo para si mismo. Luego pensó: *¿Por qué me duele haberle hablado asi? Ella me hizo dañar el trabajo ¿Por qué actuo como si yo hice algo malo?*

-porque te gusta-oyo una voz desde su hombro.

-eh…¿Quién dijo eso?-voltio y no vio a nadie.

-aquí, en tu hombro-dijo aquella voz. Cuando Kazemaru vio, no podía creer lo que veía. Era una mujercita estilo chibi. Tenia el cabello rubio, con un vestido rojo con rosa y tenia alas.-hola Kazemaru. Soy Aimi, soy tu sentimiento del amor.

-¿Qué?...

-en fin…la razón por la que estas actuando como si tu tuvieras la culpa es porque te gusta Reika y te dolio decirle que era estúpida.-le dijo Aimi.

-entonces, me gusta Reika…..-se sento en el piso a pensar.

-si, lo que pasa es que no te había dado cuenta por culpa de kiraini.

-¿Quién es Kiraini?-pregunto.

-el sentimiento de odio tuyo. Ella hizo que pensaras que Reika te molestaba por diversión, en cierta parte es verdad, pero también lo hacia porque te ama.-le explico Aimi.

-¿Qué hice?-tengo que disculparme con Reika y decirle lo que siento-dijo Kazemaru.

-¿y tu trabajo?

Kazemaru se había olvidado de eso. Tenia que entregarlo mañana.

-¡mierquina! lo siento Reika pero tengo que entregar ese trabajo mañana-dijo y se fue directo a su casa. Cuando llego a su casa, se llevo una sorpresa.

-ya llege mama-grito Kazemaru e iba a subir a su cuarto cuando..

-Kazemaru ven aca a la sala, por favor-le dijo la mama.

-ay…ya voy

Cuando entro a la sala, vio que toda su familia, primos y tias, estaban ahí. La tia loca de Kazemaru cumplia años y lo decidieron celebrar en la casa de su sobrino favorito.

-Ichirota-dijo la tia y fue a abrazarlo.

-ay no…-dijo. La tia lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi no respiraba.-tia…., me estas….. aficciando..-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-te vas a quedar para la fiesta, ¿verdad?-le pregunto la tia.

-lo siento, tengo cosas que ha…..

-vamos, Ichirota, quédate-le dijo uno de los primos.

-lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que hac….

-vamos, Ichirota-chan, no te vayas-dijo otra prima.

Después de varias peticiones, no le quedo de otra que quedarse. La fiesta pasaba lentísima, en verdad tenia que irse pero no lo dejaban. La fiesta se acabo a las 11 de la noche. Cuando todos se fueron, subio como un rayo para su habitación. Comenzó a hacer el trabajo, pero se quedo dormido. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que no hizo nada. No podía hacer nada, solo tenia que aceptar que venia un 50 en la nota del mes. Cuando llego a la secundaria, se fue a su casillero a buscar unos libros, cuando sintió que alguien lo toco por los hombros.

-Reika….-dijo el. Noto que tenia algo en las manos. Era una maqueta del sistema solar. Tenia la misma forma que la otra maqueta. Reika la puso en frente de Kazemaru, como si le estuviera diciendo cógela-¿tu la hiciste…para mi?

Reika solo asintió.

-Reika…..gracias de verdad…..-dijo y después la cogio. Reika se iba a ir cuando sintió que una mano la agarro.

-no te vayas-le dijo Kazemaru-por favor, déjame decirte algo…-le pidió.

Reika no se fue. Se voltio para ver que le iba a decir Kazemaru.

-Reika…yo de verdad lo sineto. No era mi intención hablarte asi.

-no te preocupes Kazemaru….

-claro que me tengo que preocupar. Yo no debi haberte hablado asi. Tu eres muy especial para mi.

-Kazemaru….-dijo Reika atónita.

-Reika….¡tu me gustas. Aunque antes no me había dado cuenta, por estúpido!-dijo el sonrojado.

-Kazemaru….

-….

-….

-….

-….

-¿si?-dijo Kazemaru nervioso.

-ah….lo siento. ¿Te habían dicho que tienes unos lindos labios?-dijo acercándose a el.

-mnnnnn…no, eres la primera-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿asi que voy a ser la primera a aprobarlos?-dijo. Estaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

-tal ves…..-le susurro Kazemaru, para después juntar sus labios. Fue un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. Reika puso sus brazos sobre Kazemaru y este le abrazo la cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron. Luego se separaron, para coger oxigeno(condenado oxigeno):

-te amo-le dijo Kazemaru.

-lo se-le dijo y ambos rieron.

**¿Qué tal? Espero que le haya gustado. No soy muy bueno con los finales, asi que….. dejen sus comentarios y no sea malos conmigo n.n**

**Mata ne!**


End file.
